Alexander Avael
'Alexander Tyrras Avael '''was the Grand Duke of Sarimia, a small entity that resided within southern Asgarnia. He held many titles within this Grand Duchy. Alexander is played by Eziak A. Descriptions of Alexander Physical Alexander stood up-right at six feet, two inches. He wore a military-cut styled hairstyle, to which had a vibrant golden colourb to it; his golden-coloured goatee encircled his thin lips. Alexander carried a matured expression, for his age of the late twenties; he had a heart-shaped face, and high cheekbones, almost. Alexander is muscular in his biceps, legs and abdomen, likely due to his extensive training with the Syporians. Facial His face wore a fair skin tone, with matured features, such as the heart-shaped cheekbones; his gaze was a pale blue colour, almost like the colour of the blued sky. Finally he had shortened, golden blonde hair, military-style, and a blonde-coloured goatee that encircled his thin lips. Biography Birth and Early Childhood A birth had dawned a new age for the Sypor family; Alexander Sypor II, was the new, baby boy's name. Growing quickly into age, he was taken into the Leadership Training of the Sypor. At age five, he began the lessons in education, and as he had began to age, his required knowledge flowed smoothly for him; finally, after five years, young Alexander of ten began learning combat; yet, it was simple daggers, and at times, shortswords. As he began to each he was beginning the learning of archery. After fifteen, he began using crossbows, and learning hand-to-hand, such as self-defence, Eastern-style, and boxing. Infact, he had also began wrestling as a training exercise. Young Alexander grew quickly into a fierce, young man learned more, and more about weaponry; at about seventeen, he was learning psychology, and being taught skills in leadership. His learnings had a good effect on him, as he became of age, to finally finish; he was excited to see the day he could bring revenge upon the formidable Ryders. He was ready to begin his reign, but, was his family ready to start it? No Reign, New Life His family swiftly disbanded as a House officially cutting off his reign. He dissapeared, vengeful, and furious. Even with his family disbanded, he was still raised for bloodshed, and he'd go through anyone to bring revenge upon the Ryders. Eventually, he found a foothold, and during a White Knight recruitment drive, he signed up for the job. He was quickly ushered in as a Squire, under Sir Rebrol, a White Knight at the time; he would serve Sir Rebrol for several years, until an incident had resulted in his unfortunate death. Years into his Squirehood, Alexander, alongside his Knight, Sir Rebrol, and several other White Knights, they were ordered out to patrol a border close to the Fortress of the Kinshra; Alexander was excited, the young boy he was, to spill the blood of the evil Kinshra knights, if they dared confront their Knight squad. Unfortunately, they did. Close to the Fortress, a Kinshra patrol was hidden among the brush nearby the White Knights, and as Sir Rebrol was about to order the squad back to Falador, arrows, and bolts rang out as strings slammed against mechanisms, and in a matter of ultimate confusion, Knights were suddenly being shot. A retreat was called, and Alexander scrambled to a freed horse, from a deceased White Knight. Mounting it, Alexander moved to jab his heel into its thigh, prompting the horse into a sprint swiftly. Several knights followed, including Sir Rebrol, yet many were taken in our retreat, by arrows as well. They bursted into a clearing, which brought them into a surrounding by the Kinshra knights; the White Knights dismounted, taking up their shields. Alexander looked back to count only four, including himself. He then looked back. Suddenly it had began, the White Knights, and Kinshra charged, ensuing into a brawl to the death. Cries, and calls were all to be heard, yet Alexander fought quite fiercely, much to his Knight's surprise. Sir Rebrol called out to Alexander, speaking loudly. "Alexander! Run, flee! Go to the Castle, tell the commanders, immediately!-.." He was cut off when a large, almost scaly hand emerged from the forest, forcing Sir Rebrol to the ground, in a tumble; the fingernails were sharpened into natural claws, which caused damage to Sir Rebrol's armour as he was flung. Rebrol weakly yelled to Alexander, as he ran. "Run, lad! Run!" The last words he would hear, as he ran into the forests, the last of Rebrol's voice, ever. After several hours passed, Alexander had fled to the city of Falador successfully. He had informed the Commanders, whom then initiated him as a Knight of White. The Knight of White Initiate Sir Alexander was initiated at age twenty, and began his career as a White Knight. As an initiate, he was rushed into the world of Saradomin and military training, which kept him nervous and, rather excited. He served as an initiate through several missions, one of which was the most notable. A Promotion And A Mission Sir Alexander was tasked alongside a White Knight Captain, and a few proselytes, to exact vengeance on the Kinshra. A Kinshra campsite was set up nearby a stream, deep within the depths of the Asgarnian woodland, the envoy responsible for Sir Rebrol's death. Captain Morgan Vermei of the White Knights led them into the battle, preparing an archer ambushed, Captain Vermei gave an order to Lady Renneska's unit of archers, which rose above the brush, and began opening fire onto the campfire; blazing projectiles flew from the brush suddenly, catching robing, and tent cloth, which began a blaze. Captain Vermei gave an order, and with screeching Kinshra knights grasping ahold of their weaponry's grips battle was produced. It soon became a hectic mess of bodies, and warcries, some only moaned as they were slaughtered, most not even a whimper. A roar emited loudly through the woods, and a barging, brutish force came lumbering down; the demon. Now, he was armoured, and armed with large, brutish scimitar blades. It only took seconds for Sir Alexander's comrades to begin being cut down like trees by the malicious beast. Sometimes, even the Kinshra would be struck down by the beast, by accident. It held an uncontrollable blood-rage, and was nearing Sir Alexander. Captain Vermei ordered a pull back, before an arrow came wizzing out of the brush, and scraped over the demon's right eye. A lethal silence was made, everyone stopped fighting. And then, the demon screeched out in a terrible warcry, which was almost followed by the Kinshra, before the uncontrollable, psychopathic beast began tossing both factions' knights around like ragdolls, which led to its right scimitar being thrown from its clawed grip, and thrown at a tree. To and fro, a blade, and a clawed paw swished, in order to hit any body that dared be afoot of him; this led to a high quantity of confusion. The thrown scimitar from before had cleaved into a tree trunk. The Kinshra soon ordered a retreat, mutually agreed upon by the White Knight squadron; Sir Alexander took the initiative, and ran fowards, disobeying all orders to flee, he slashed his longsword aside viciously. A silence was made as the following events occured: The scimitar's hand was cleaved, to which left a large, deep gash into its uin-armoured knee, it began to fall to the floor, yet tried to retaliate with a weak swat. The swat was halted when he made the final blow to the demon, jabbing it into his hard-skinned, leather throat, and out the other in. No sooner after, did Sir Alexander remove his sword from the demon, and walk towards his squadron, whom looked upon Sir Alexander in awe. His unit had began back towards Falador, victorious. Upon return, they celebrated not only in the name of said victory, but in the name of Alexander; Alexander's slaying would reach all corners of the Order swiftly, spreading like a wildfire on dry grass. Alexander had been called to a meeting, unaware of the contents of such; once he entered, a Temple Knight, whom he'd learn to be Captain Tyrio, Lady Renneska, and Captain Vermei all sat at a table; Captain Tyrio's voice boomed over meeting room's table towards Alexander, as his hand gestured to a seat. "Please, Sir Alexander. Sit." So, ALexander followed his command, moving to sit himself upon the chair's cushion, and settle in, before glancing around at the others; Alexander was uneasy, and quite nervous; he had no idea what was going on. Captain Vermei spoke, his Yanillian accent speaking out from his voice; Vermei had a red headband across his head, pinning his brunette locks to his head. "We've been telling Captain Tyrios here of how you slew the Kinshra's champion demon, Larrato'ri. Impressive work it was, which is why he wished to ''propose something to you..." He trailed off, gesturing to Captain Tyrios, allowing him to speak. Captain Tyrios, whom had a red headband, as well as crimson, re-coloured hair spoke in an Asgarnian accent. "Right, then. Sir Alexander, I am offering you initiation to the Order of the Temple Knights, because of your impressive skill set, and defeat upon Larrato'ri. Do you accept my offer, Sir Alexander?" Alexander had been caught off-guard; he hadn't expected this. Likely, it was he expected a lecture for his disobedience to orders. He finally spoke in agreement, nodding his head. "It would be an honour '' to serve Saradomin as his most holy, and elite knight." Captains Vermei, and Tyrios nodded, grinning widely, while Lady Renneska smiled warmly. He grinned back at all of them, before Captain Tyrios cut off smiling-time, with speech. "Very well, Sir Alexander. You are dismissed." He spoke simply, and Sir Alexander did as he was told, standing up, and saluting to each officer, before turning and leaving... Saradomin's Elite A Love's Beginning Alexander, now an Initiate of the Temple Knights once against felt new to the job, alike to the White Knights. Yet, because of his recent actions, he was treated with some respect by his peers. There was a spark, between he, and Lady Renneska. Immediately, they had began to grow fond of each other, seemingly in-love. Yet, they kept the forbidden love a secret; at times, they would meet in secret, to just display their affection. It is unknown as to how such a love brew, but it brew strongly, and rather rapidly. For days, weeks, even months this secret was kept; not one soul but the two of them knew of it. Alexander was growing uneasy of the secrecy, eager to let everyone know about the two of them. He struggled to contain himself from saying anything of it. Years progressed, and Alexander would be promoted to Proselyte, as their love continued on... A Broken Alexander ''Sir Alexander, Proselyte of the Temple Knights - Battle Report A force of rebellious Faladians were grouping up nearby the northern gate of Falador; I was sent out with a unit of White Knights led by Lady Renneska Grace, to sabotage the plans of such a gathering. Lady Renneska awaited my command as the group of bandits neared a posted squadron of guardsmen. I then gave the signal, proceeding a firing upon the bandits. The bandits immediately fled towards the direction of which Lady Renneska was hidden among the brush, alongside her White Knight comrades. She ordered an immediately attack on the retreating bandits to push them back into the clearing, and therefore, the aim of the archers. The assault went well, as bandits and White Knights began in an onslaughter. Yet, the bandits began to play dirty, attempting to kill Lady Renneska, and therefore render the White Knight force leaderless, and easy prey. I decided to enter the battlefield, at this time, and assist Lady Renneska. A battle clashed on... Unfortunately, during the conclusion of the battle, Lady Renneska selflessly sacrificed her life for mine, in an out-numbered battle between us, and a group of the bandits. The White Knight forces were able to successfully repel the bandit forces, sabotaging all plans of rebellion. Yet, soldiers were lost, like the valued commanding officer, Lady Renneska. May Saradomin guide their souls to light. ''- END -'' A Battle in Vain Torn by his lost love, Alexander was broken; fowarding years into the future beings us to Alexander's leadership of a squad of Temple Knights; Alexander was now a Captain in the Temple Knights. Captain Alexander led three other individuals, code-named 'Junior', an Acolyte in the Temple Knights, 'Sabre', a scimitar-weilding Proselyte of the Temple Knights, and 'Diety', an Initiate, yet skilled in the use of crossbows. They were tasked with the sabotage of Zamorakian warlord's plans, held within the mountains in his army's campsite. Captain Alexander ordered molotovs to be thrown into the premesis, which immediately lit a blazing fire; confused, dazed, and some in screaming pain; the Zamorakians began to independantly evacuate their tents, and some their campsite. Yet, this had became an aggressive game of life and death, as the soldiers shoved each other aside to escape the ever-coming flames. Captain Alexander, Junior, and Sabre moved into the confusion-ridden encampment, and began to confront, and fight their way through the Zamorakians, to the half-collapsed hall of Kemetros, their warlord. Whilst the fight broke out, Diety gave overwatch, picking off any excess soldiers that came in the flanks of the Temple Knights. Through minutes, many of the soldiers fell, until one event set off a chain of events... A fighting Sabre hadn't noticed the marching footsteps behind him, bathing in the glory of battle, his rampage for glory was halted suddenly, when the spear pierced through his abdomen, protuding from the chainmail covering his chest. He only moaned, gurgling before his impaled body fell limp. Soon enough, the overwatch would halt, and unknown to Captain Alexander now, but Diety had been spotted by nearby scouts and assassinated. This left Junior, and Captain Alexander to fight on their lonesome. They continued to clash, until the conclusion of the battle. Victory seemed in the two Temple Knights' hands, before suddenly, a large clank, and Junior's helmet jarred fowards suddenly. Upon Junior's collapse, the full brutish body of a heavily-armoured juggernaut was revealed; with him baring the clear symbol of Zamorak, Alexander brandished his longsword. The brutish warlord, Kemetros had only a flail, with a rather large, spiked ball on the end of the chain. He advanced on Alexander, immediately raising, and swinging the flail's free head in a horizontal strike. Alexander ducked, and advanced himself, taking advantage of Kemetros's large size, to jab the longsword forth into the chink of the Warlord's knee-plating. The Warlord grunted, and groaned loudly as he jabbed into his leather-coating, and into his skin, rendering him to almost collapse, but, he thrusted his heavy left boot up, and kneed Alexander hard into the helmet, sending him slightly dazed away, and tumbling. Whilst Alexander was temporarily dazed, the Warlord would begin an attempt to lean over, and attempt to grasp ahold of Alexander's longsword's grip, which due to restrictions of his armour would be extremely difficult, as his body dropped to a knee. Alexander looked at the Warlord's moment of weakness, and began to stand up, pulling a thin dagger from his plating, Alexander rushed fowards, and in a few swift motions he had his left hand on the lip of back of the Warlord's helmet, as he moved to rip his head upwards, and jab the thin, stabbing dagger into his visor and effectively stab through his eye, and into his brain. After this hard-fought battle, that which would only end up in vain, Alexander resigned from the Order of the Temple Knights officially. The Duchy Days Occupation of Rimmington/Sarim Alexander re-emerged in Alexander, taking an opportunity; with the help of several brave locals, and citizens of Asgarnia, Alexander was successfully able to occupy the two governmentless towns, after the mysterious withdrawl of the Worshippers of Dragonkin; though, Alexander did meet some complications with an opposing military force, that was quickly eradicated by Alexander's forces. Establishment of the Grand Duchy of Sarimia Alexander began to employ multiple skilled political leaders to his cause, to which gave the foundation of the new state; after a short matter of debate, the state was named a Grand Duchy, and the suffix, of Sarimia was added, due to the regional area. The Armed Forces, economies, and town governments began to becoem set up, along with negotiations of diplomatic matters with other countries. The Revival of Sarimia The Revival is what many call it; the point in which Alexander leads the secured revival of Sarimia, into its golden era. The revival was seen in the horizon, as the economy grew. The Sarimian Government was completed, and the Grand Duchy had began to live in harmony. New enactments, made only by rightful votings were made, setting the course for the golden future. Is This Love? A woman came to meet the Grand Duke in order to reward his state with gold from a recent battle with the Kinshra. The woman attempted to persuade Alexander into assisting the Horde against the Kinshra, yet, he refused. Despite conflicting beliefs, Alexander would escort the woman, whom would reveal herself as Cassandra Moore, off the premesis like a gentleman. She had grown fond of the Grand Duke, from then. Soon, enough she would join in on the hunt for the assailants of Alexander, Joseph Adalhard, and Varis Grey. Asgarnia's Most Wanted After a brief meeting with the Grand Duke, Varis Grey and Joseph Adalhard, alongside their accomplice, Rakvlad, assaulted the Grand Duke ending in the trio's escape. Several days later, the Grand Duke would have hired teams of bounty hunters to hunt after the two wanted criminals, and soon, after the Minister of Defense, Alexander Nocte returned from his battle with Varis, he informed Alexander that he would have to face a dragon. Though, soon new events would cause Alexander's attention to drift elsewhere. The Fall of Sarimia The Kinshra Occupation of Sarim Lord Mayor Vittorio of Sarim would meet the Kinshra, whom would in-turn occupy Port Sarim, killing a SEKTOR agent, David, amidst the skirmish. No sooner after the call for reinforcements, did Kinshra warships come, harboring Kinshra fighters to which were released upon the Port, which was occupied rather quickly. The Propagandists' War Soon, after the occupation, Alexander acted. He proceeded to declare war against the Order of the Kinshra for their acts. Rallying his allies, and army a war of propaganda began to stir as each belligerent attempted to acquire new prospects for their causes. It did not take much time for slanderous lies to be displayed by the Kinshra, and Alexander continued to fight against it, not only mocking the Kinshra, claiming they were only children, but using his own propaganda, raising pride in the hearts of his people. A wanted poster was placed, which made him at 35-25K bounty. Alexander's lover, Cassandra, would be captured by the Kinshra around this time. Death Alexander would meet his fate, within a diplomatic meeting. Meeting a hooded man, he was utterly surrounded by crossbowmen, and was eventually shot, and stabbed to death by multiple masquerading Kinshra. After his death, a statement was released, claiming Alexander was deported. Alexander's last words were the following: Dissolved! After the statement it was clear. The Grand Duchy of Sarimia was officially dissolved, and replaced with it was the Republic of Asgarnia, proclaiming freedom of religion. Allegedly, the new Lord Chancellor was elected. With Alexander thwarted, and deported the Kinshra Knights took control of what was left. Yet, soon after the town of Rimmington declared independence. Weaponry: Descriptions & History Longsword Description Alexander's longsword's hilt was built from a sturdy steel, with a blue cloth wrapped around the grip; sapphires were embedded into the pommel, which was circular in shape, and cross-guard, which stretched out like a semi-circle, of the longsword; the longsword's blade of almost three feet was made of pure mithril, and was double-edged. History Alexander's longsword was crafted by a Syporian worker, specially replicating the Sypor sword, with newer attributes. Alexander would go on to use this same sword during his Knighthood, and into the Grand Duchy. AVE Arbalest Description The custom-built arbalest crossbow was built with a large size, and had a simple-hand-crank upon its side; upon the crank of this lever, it will retract the string with the added help of extra mechanics, within. The frame was built from sturdy pine, and durable, pure mithril. History Not much history is put on this crossbow, though, it has recently been constructed; Alexander's is the prototype. Trivia *He was a Sypor, before the family's disbanding. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Saradominist Category:Noble Category:Asgarnia Category:Deceased